


For want of a letterman jacket

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This meme clearly needed some high school AU. Gabriel wants to wear Sam's hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For want of a letterman jacket

“Give me your chess club hoodie.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow, but he was honestly kind of used to weird requests from his boyfriend by now. He’d been dating Gabriel for a couple of months now and he was starting to acclimatise properly to the other boy’s level of weird. He grabbed the hoodie off the seat beside him and threw it over. 

To his disappointment, all Gabriel did was pull the hoodie on. He did look kind of ridiculous. Though Gabriel was older, Sam was already much bigger than him. The hoodie was a good fit on Sam but on Gabriel it went straight on past his wrists, hiding his hands. Gabriel sighed in annoyance and set about rolling the sleeves up so he could still use his hands. After a second of watching him struggle Sam reached over to help. 

“You know, your hoodie is right there,” he said, gesturing to it. It was, this week, an odd tie-dyed green monstrosity. Gabriel made a habit of finding odd things to wear or, if he couldn’t find them, making them. Sam suspected that particular hoodie had started life as a rather more sedate hoodie, probably bought by someone in his family. 

“I know, that kind of defeats the point thought,” Gabriel said, shrugging, which looked ridiculous in the oversized shoulders of the hoodie. 

“And what is the point?” Sam asked, sitting back. 

“The point is that we’re dating, so I get to wear your clothes. You can borrow my hoodie if you want?” 

“I’d never fit in to it,” Sam said. “You’ve never worn my clothes before.” 

“I know,” Gabriel said dismissively. “But, well, got to try new things in life.” 

“Just don’t do anything destructive to it,” Sam said with a sigh, scooping his book back up. Gabriel hummed in agreement then turned back to whatever he was doing. Sam looked up at the end of his chapter to find Gabriel still doing whatever he was doing on his DS, still wearing Sam’s hoodie. 

Now he’d kind of gotten used to the idea, it was kind of sweet. When Gabriel gave the hoodie back, it might smell of him. In the meantime, every time someone looked at Gabriel it would be right there on his back just who his boyfriend was. A small part of Sam liked that a LOT. People knowing who Gabriel belonged to. 

“Liking what you see, Sam?” Gabriel asked. Sam just grinned. 

“Yeah, I think I am.”


End file.
